Special delivery
by KingKidBadAss
Summary: When delivery boy Naruto gets a special call for the night, will he be able to deliver the goods? Oneshot. Lemon! narutoxoc


Hey guys, I got a quick one-shot for ya that I thought would be pretty nice/sexual. I'm also working on the next chapter of Paradise city, so if you haven't had a chance to read it; please do. Also check out Sex instructor but please do be weary, both stories have strong scenes and are a little unorthodox. Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

"YO UZUMAKI" A white haired man with a cigar shouted behind a large counter calling for his employee. A blonde haired boy of about 16 walked from the back and asked, "What is it Jiraiya?" The boy had spiky blonde hair that hung over his forehead. Three whisker like scars adorned both his cheeks making him look more feral than the normal person. He wore his delivery outfit with black slacks. He stood roughly around 5'11, next to the man who was 6'2.

"Alright kid" Jiraiya said pulling out a cardboard box, "This is the last delivery for tonight, so get going so I can close up". Naruto gave the old man a pout before saying, "Come on man. I've already done like thirty deliveries tonight. Can't you go do it?"

The old man shook his head making his long white hair sway, "Sorry kiddo but my house is the other way". Naruto's spirit deflated as he grabbed the box and made his way outside to his car. Opening the door and starting the ignition; he backed out of the parking lot and began his drive to the house. He drove in silence for a few seconds before something dawned on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK" He shouted, "I FUCKING LIVE WITH THAT BASTARD!" It was true; Naruto had lived with his godfather Jiraiya ever since he was six. His father had run an important business that was secretly funded by the Japanese mob. When his father had not been able to pay any longer, the mob didn't the only thing they found sensible.

After watching his mother and father get murdered, they decided not to kill Naruto, but only scar him. Naruto looked in the mirror at his six 'Marks' and frowned. They actually looked like whiskers imprinted into his face instead of scars, until you felt them and the sick fate of roughness made its way in. He ran his finger over one and felt how they indented into his cheeks.

Many girls at his school had ridiculed him for them, but he couldn't hold a grudge, for he knew they made him look like a freak. He flipped his stereo on and an American song began to play. Another odd fact about Naruto was that he didn't look Japanese even though both of his parents were. He looked like an average sixteen year old American exchange student.

The song kept playing as the blonde male made his way towards the destination. "Hmmm" Naruto said looking at the address, letting a smile play its way onto his face, "The rich side of town eh. Hopefully I get a nice tip".

He drove for exactly fifteen minutes before coming to a giant metal gate that read, '_433 Spiral Drive'_, the very same address as his delivery. Having come to this neighborhood countless times he knew what to do.

Getting out of his car he walked to the small intercom box and pressed the red button. After few seconds of static, a feminine voice asked, '_Yes, who's there?' _Naruto looked around for a second before clearing his throat, "Um, pizza delivery ma'am". For a few seconds nobody replied and he thought she had left until her heard, '_Oh yes, that's just perfect. Please come up right away'. _Next thing Naruto knew, the giant gate had began to open, allowing him entrance.

"Wow" Naruto said to himself looking around, "This chick must be loaded". All around the mile long driveway were statues and other things that you could only find in places like museums. Once he finally arrived at the entrance to the house, he took off his green employee jacket considering he'd only be there for a second. He inspected himself to make sure he didn't like crummy for someone who obviously was well off.

Naruto didn't like to brag but when he looked at his well toned stomach he welled with pride. His strong six-pack could be seen though his tight black T-shirt, along with his pecs. He put on his best smile grabbing the pizza and getting out of his car. He proceeded to walk towards the door until he heard the giant metal gate close down the driveway. "What the hell" he said to himself trying to see if the gate had fully closed.

He looked up at the sparkling white door and shrugged, "Must have a timer or something". He knocked three times and waited for a second looking around before thinking, "_God this place is fucking huge"_. He heard a woman's voice on the other side of the huge door but couldn't make out the words. He waited for another thirty seconds while turning around taking more of his surroundings in. He failed to hear the door open and a beautiful woman appear.

"Hello" she said with a sly smile causing Naruto to quickly spin around shocked. His eyes fell upon the older woman and a blush formed on his tan face. The woman was if anything amazingly pretty, or as kids at his high school would say: HOT.

Her long brunet traveled down her back stopping right above her persuasive buttocks. Her bangs complemented her beautiful heart shaped face perfectly, stopping right above her dazzling emerald eyes. Her body would make any woman jealous as she had the curves only gods could dream of. Her black pants expanded around her big hips, only to skinny out around her nice long legs.

Even though every part of this woman seemed to be perfect, something kept drawing Naruto back in. _"Oh my god"_ Naruto thought looking at the woman with his mouth hung open, _"Her tits are fucking huge"._ Naruto wasn't a novice when it came to huge boobs, especially since he dated Hinata Hyuga for a whole two years.

Although Hinata was nice for a 10th grade girl, this woman blew her out of the water. She had of had at least big E's. Naruto couldn't help but ogle the woman in front of him, and failed to hear her soft laughs. Naruto literally grabbed his bottom jaw and looked at the woman's face as she asked, "How much for the pizza stud?"

Naruto shakily brought the check from his pocket up and answered, "U-m i-it's gonna b-be eight fifty". The woman smiled deviously and leaned forward showing the teenager more of her cleavage, "Let me go get my purse please".

Naruto watched as the woman walked away and let out a deep breath. "Gosh damn hormones" he muttered to himself once she was fully out of site, "I've never seen a woman this beautiful". He imagined all the things he would do to that body if the chance be given and immediately blushed and shook his head trying to get rid of the perverted thoughts. He quickly adjusted his pants trying to hide his now hard penis.

"Gosh damn it" he said looking around embarrassedly, "Please go down". He quickly straightened when the woman returned frowning.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry" she said with tears falling from her eyes, "It seems I forgot to go to the bank today. You see, I don't keep money around just in case somebody tries to rob me". Understanding what the woman meant Naruto smiled calmly and shook his head, "Oh please ma'am it's just find." He handed her the box and continued, "Please take it anyway, it's on the house".

The woman latched her body against his and began crying deeply into his chest confusing the blonde. "I'm so grateful to get such a nice, handsome, strong, young man that's compassionate, but I have such terrible news". Naruto blushed at the complements and asked embarrassed, "What would that be ma'am?"

The woman brought her face from his chest and looked at him with her new red eyes, "My gate locks itself at 10:00 o'clock and can't open back up until six the next morning. You'll have to spend the night in my estate".

Naruto deadpanned at this and looked back to see that the gate was indeed shut. He looked back down at the woman and said, "There's no way of opening it, I mean I don't want to intrude". The woman's mood immediately switched direction and she said, "Intrude? No way, I would love the company of such a well" she pulled herself closer to him, "Good looking boy".

After introducing himself properly to the woman and learning her name was Suki Kudoshiki of Kudo Estates, he was following the woman inside the giant palace. "So Naruto" she said walking in front of the teenager, "How long have you been delivering pizzas?"

Naruto thought for a second before answering, "Well I guess for about two years now. My godfather owns the business so I got to start work a little younger than others". He didn't see the woman smile as she bite her lip, "So you work pretty hard eh?"

Naruto nodded to himself and said, "I guess so. I mean I work hard at my job, keep my grades up, and I work out a lot". The woman turned with a smile quickly catching the blonde's right arm before squeezing, "hmmm you sure do…"

Naruto blushed once again for the night and asked, "So Suki-chan, do you have a husband or like a brother, or anyone else that lives here?" He watched as the woman held his arm closer to her body and said, "Hmm nope, I live her all by my lonesome". Naruto stared at her with wide eyes and asked, "But don't you ever get lonely?"

The woman hummed as she let go of his arm and gracefully danced ahead of him, "Occasionally yes, but I'm just simply waiting". Naruto began walking faster to catch up while asking, "Waiting for what Miss. Kudoshiki?" She turned around swiftly and smiled sweetly, "For the one silly. The one person who will love me forever and never let me go". Naruto blushed as she dashed into a room which he quickly followed into.

Once he entered he was greeted by the sight of Suki's body spread out on the circular bed. "Mhhhhh" she moaned causing Naruto's blush to intensify, "I just love these beds, they're so soft. The just make me want to undress and let the warmth of the covers fill my body…"

**BANG**

Suki propped herself onto her elbows and saw Naruto lying on the ground, face first on the hard wood floor. "Are you ok Naruto-kun" she asked while rushing to his side. The boy simply picked himself off the ground and nodded while wiping his nose, "U-um yea I-I'm fine".

Suki continued watching the boy for a moment before saying, "Well this is your room for the night, and if you need anything my room is the last door of this hall. Please feel free to come if you need anything". Naruto was shocked when she pushed her little body against his and whispered sultrily, "and I mean _anything…" _

Naruto watched fascinated as the woman strode out of his bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Holy fucking shit" Naruto said looking at the phone besides his new bed, "I've gotta call Jiraiya".

* * *

After explaining the whole situation to his god-father, who had been absolutely quite throughout the whole story Naruto finished with, "Yea so I'm stuck here till morning". The only sound was breathing on the other line.

"Are you gonna try to fuck her?" Jiraiya finally spoke causing Naruto to fall over. "WHAT, ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? This isn't one of your sick books Jiraiya. She's just letting me stay here until morning, and them I'm outta here" Naruto said trying to keep his voice down just in case Suki could hear him. "But didn't you say that she was gorgeous?" Jiraiya asked not understanding what Naruto's problem was.

"Yeah, I mean she's gotta be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Naruto said blushing, but then his blush disappeared and her frowned, "And plus, it's not like I'm prince charming or anything. What makes you think a chick like that would ever go for someone like me. Someone who's still a teenager no less".

He heard his guardian sigh and say, "Kid, you gotta be more confident in yourself. I've gotta go, I'm meeting some old friends for a game of poker. At least try to get some sleep and when you arrive tomorrow we'll talk" and with that Naruto heard the other line go dead.

Naruto kept the phone do his ear and thought, "_What the hell is that noise?_" He kept listening to the phone as he heard something heavy. It sounded if as if somebody were breathing. "Jiraiya" he called only to hear a quite gasp and heard the line once again go dead.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked himself setting the phone back on the charger, "Must've been some kind of interference" he placed his body on the bed and his face turned to that of pleasure. "Man Suki was right" he stated while sliding his shirt off, "This has to be the most comfortable bed on earth".

He placed his hands behind his back and sighed loudly, "Man I could get used to this, not having to work, never having to worry about money" he looked over at the door and finished, "And not to mention living with such a pretty woman". He once again began imaging Suki's body under his panting and moaning while he pleasured her.

He looked down calmly at the side effects of his thoughts. Grasping his now hard cock he groaned, "I haven't cum in like four fucking months". He remembered how when he was dating Hinata she would pretty much please him whenever he'd wish.

He ran a hand along his length with a prideful smile. His 10 inches twitching in his grasp as he imagined the things Suki could do to please him. He looked back at the door to make sure nobody was to come inside. When he deiced it was safe he slipped his hardness out from his pants and moaned seeing his pre flowing from his tip.

He imagined Suki's perky lips bobbing up and down on his cock only making him harder. Her wet slick tongue gliding across his shaft while she handled his slightly large testicles. "Ahh fuck" he said squeezing his cock harder, he watched as more pre began to flow from the tip. He furiously began pumping imagining him thrusting into her wet tight pussy.

Seeing the mess he was about to make he looked at the small desk besides the desk and wondered, "I wonder if there are any tissues in there?" He opened the first cabinet he reached in and felt something long and hard. Grasping the item he began pulling it out.

He gasped when he finally saw what it was and said, "A fucking dildo". The piece of rubber like material had of been seven inches long and a little less wide than his own cock. Throwing the sex toy back into the cabinet he began thinking, "_That, that thing has been inside of Suki"_.

He started imagining Suki lying on the very same bed, panting as she mercilessly penetrated her dripping wet vagina. "Fuck" was all he said as he began stroking harder, causing him to moan and squeeze his eyes, "I'm gonna fucking cum". He watched closely as his cum shoot from his tip, splattering the side of the bed next to him. "Ohhh fuck" he said humping the air as semen flew from his tip.

He rose himself onto his elbow when he finally stopped shooting and looked at the monstrous amount of semen that now lay on the sheets next to him. "Mhhhh" a voice to the side of him said making his neck shoot to see who it was. There stood a smiling Suki with her arms crossed; only wearing a robe. Naruto was speechless as she walked to the bed, still smiling. Once she reached the side of the bed that had been drenched, she dipped her finger into the pool of cum and brought it to her mouth.

"So tasty" she said sucking the semen from her finger causing Naruto's eyes to widen, but also his penis to spring back to life. He watched frozen as Suki leaned over his body and brought hers to his. "My, my Naruto-kun" she said above him licking her lips, "Masturbating in my bed and completely drenching the sheets with your filthy semen. I think you need to be punished young man".

"I'm so sorry Suki-chan" Naruto pleaded as the woman stared at him deeply, "I don't know what came over me I j-just…" His mouth immediacy shut as soon he felt her grasp his now once again hard member. "S-Suki-chan" he said with his mouth falling open making the woman smile. She brought her small body up more causing her massive tits to hang in front of his face.

She smiled while letting her robe fall down saying, "I find it only fair that I get to help you this time". At those words Naruto's eyes widened seeing her naked body. He could only gurgle a sound to describe the magical sight in front of him.

"So cute" she said holding her tit to his face, "Suck it". Naruto could only oblige and he brought his mouth to her massive right boob. "Ahhh" she moaned at the sudden wetness around her hard nipple. Feeling bold Naruto brought his left hand to her free breast and began playfully groping. He could feel her skin against his hard cock and moaned into her breast as she moves slightly causing him to twitch.

"That's a good boy" she said smiling while running a hand through his smooth hair, "Keep sucking just like that". Naruto didn't argue and he kept his tongue movements up. He took his mouth away allowing him breath before squeezing her giant milk tanks together and putting both nipples into his mouth.

"Yeah baby" she said grinding her wet pussy against his exposed hard chest, "Don't stop". Naruto began nibbling on her nipples softly causing her to throw her head back and let out a moan. He was suddenly surprised when she suddenly turned her body, throwing her dripping pussy in his face.

"Lick me baby" she begged grinding her wetness against his face. Naruto grasped her hard hips and put her pussy right above his mouth and began slowly dipping his tongue into it. To say Naruto was in heaven at the moment would be an understatement. Never in his life had he been happier. He felt the woman above him grasp his hard cock and begin stroking painfully slow.

"Mhhhh" Suki moaned feeling the blonde stick his full tongue into her nether regions, "Such a huge cock on someone so young. Youth truly is a beauty". Naruto forced his tongue deeper into the goddess's little pussy and sucked her juices down gently. Feeling her pussy being penetrated further, she deiced to even the battlefield by wrapping her massive tits around his length.

"Oh shit" Naruto said looking over the woman's humongous rear to see him getting his first ever tit job. He put his head back down and moaned in pleasure feeling his cock being smothered. Suki smiled feeling the man under her begin to shake and she felt him start thrusting into her boobs. Not to be outdone Naruto grit his teeth through the pleasure and brought his mouth back to the woman's tight hole.

"Mhhh" Suki moaned once more feeling his tongue shoot back into her, "You like licking my pussy don't you. You've been eyeing me ever since you first saw me, haven't you". Earning a muffled yes from the boy she squeezed her boobs around his penis harder and said, "Go ahead and shoot your hot cum all over my perfect body. I want it, I want it so bad". Hearing the woman talk like that made Naruto trust his hips once more and grunt, "F-fuck I'm cumming again".

Suki wrapped her mouth around his tip just as his first shot flew out. Greedily swallowing his seed she moaned and grasped his still squirting cock, squeezing lightly making his cum flow faster. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he filled the older woman's mouth with his hot seed. He felt her wet tongue slide around his sensitive tip causing spurt after spurt of semen to fly out.

Feeling his release subside, Suki let his penis out from her luscious lips and smiled at its still harden form. She heard the teenager panting from underneath her and turned to say, "Such a big load for someone so young, and after already cumming. You truly are magnificent".

Naruto watched through half lidded eyes as the woman turned her body around and squatted over his hard dick. "Please be gentle" Suki said lowering herself to were her lips were just touching his tip, "It's been so very long since I've made love to anyone". Naruto groaned at the sudden tightness, but kept his sight on the woman before him.

"Oh my god" Suki said with closed eyes trying to lower herself down, "You're too big". Once four inches were in she forced herself up a little, only to go back down; taking five in. Naruto lifted his body and once again began sucking her right nipple, causing the woman to moan and lean forward into his mouth.

"You sure have a lot of practice in this" Suki said slowly bouncing on his cock, "How many woman have you been with?" Naruto took his mouth away from her breast and grasped her hips, "I only fucked my ex Hinata three times". Suki's eyes flew open at this, grinning she said, "So you're just naturally a good fuck eh, thank goodness. I thought I'd have to teach you".

She was suddenly surprised when Naruto's eyes flashed with determination and a foxy grin made its way onto his face. Gasping when she suddenly felt herself being flipped over, she could only stare in wonder as she was now under the teenager. She was greatly shocked when she felt the blonde haired boy…no man, bring his mouth to hers and begin pushing himself further into her.

"Mhhh Nahhtmm" Suki's muffled moan was heard making the blonde chuckle while he pushed his entire shaft into her now stretched vagina. Pulling away from the now blushing Suki; Naruto said, "You're right, ever since I've laid my eyes on you I've felt the sudden need to bend you over and take you as my own. I have no idea why a woman as pretty as you would let me do this, but I'd never complain".

Naruto began pulling his cock from her tightness, and once again brought his mouth to the beauties. Suki could only sit there as the man rammed into her now open hole continuously. "I hope you don't mind" Naruto said nibbling on the woman's neck, "I'm known at school for my stamina. We're gonna be going for a while".

Suki smiled to the best of her abilities and moaned out, "Thank god". Hearing this Naruto smiled grasping her hips, making harder thrusts. "Fuck" he said hammering the woman, "You're so fucking tight. I don't even think Hinata was this good." Suki clawed at the sheets as the man above he made harder longer pumps into her.

"Ye-ah l-lik-e that" Suki moaned feeling her release building up, "Don't st-op". Naruto didn't need to be told as he continued pumping like crazy. Sweat now rolled from both their bodies as they tried to reach their release.

"Oh god" Suki said as she felt his tip reach her womb, "I'm g-gonna cum". Naruto smiled as she said this and started pumping harder and faster. Grabbing the man's shoulders and wrapping her legs around his body, Suki arched her back and let out a loud scream.

"I'M CUMMING" she yelled at the top of her lungs as Naruto mercilessly kept pounding. Naruto grunted feeling the woman's already incredibly tight pussy tighten even more. "F-fuck m-me" he said as his hips jerked awkwardly, "I'm cumming". He tried pulling out only for Suki's tight grip to stop him. The woman was still screaming as Naruto grunted and lurched forward over her body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Naruto said feeling his first shot flow into the woman's womb. Suki began crying tears of happiness feeling her pussy being filled with the man's hot substance. Naruto felt stream after stream of his seed shoot into the woman, and moaned as she grinded herself against him, causing even more semen to flow out.

The two lovers sat connected for a whole minute releasing onto their partners. Suki was the first to finish and she sat there enjoying the bubbling feeling of cum being poured deep inside of her. She smiled as the blonde feel upon her huffing of breath.

"So good" she said bringing his head into her breasts. Naruto just laid there enjoying the sound of the woman's heat beat and the softness of her breasts. "I love you Naruto-kun" Suki said slowly stoking his golden locks, causing the teenager to gasp.

"Y-You love me" he stuttered looking up at the woman. She smiled sincerely and brought his mouth to hers, enjoying the feel of his hot lips against hers. "Ever since you've walked into my house, I knew you were special. I knew I had to make you mine" she said breaking away. Naruto looked down and watched as his seed slide from her opening, "Does…does that mean we're a couple?"

Suki smiled at the boy and said, "Only if you wanna be". She was surprised with how happy Naruto looked and said, "Of course Suki-chan, I'll be the best boyfriend ever. I promise". Suki's smile increased as they once again began a make out session. Feeling the boy's 'Youth' on her leg she broke away and said, "Seems you can go another round. That's good because I have a lot in store for tonight".

Naruto watched as she got on all fours and gasped as she spread her rear with a smile asking, "Have you ever tried anal?" Naruto scrunched his face up at the question and said, "Anal? You mean like, up your ass".

The woman smiled deviously began sticking her finger inside, "Although I've never let a man do it to me, I heard if feels really enjoyable". As soon as the words left her mouth Naruto was behind her grasping her hips.

"So you mean to tell me" Naruto quietly said looking at her back door, "I'll take your black cherry?" The woman pressed her ass against his girth and began rubbing, causing the teenager to moan. "Yes Naruto-kun" she smiled seeing his joyous reaction, "You'll be the first and only man to have entrance to my bottom".

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed his shaft and aligned his cock with her hind end's hole. "Are you sure, you're ready for this? I mean, I'm kinda on the larger side" Naruto said leaning over the woman. Suki only giggled and began pushing herself back, causing his tip to make her backside expand.

"Th-that's the exact reason I w-want you to d-do it" Suki grunted trying to get his girth into her tiny asshole. Hearing this Naruto shrugged and once again grasped her large hips before starting to push in.

"Oh wow" Naruto exclaimed getting his head in, and causing Suki to cry out, "Your ass is tighter than your pussy". Suki felt tears begin to run down her face as more of his cock began stretch its way inside. Finally getting six of his inches inside, Naruto began slowly sliding out.

Suki's eyes widened as soon as Naruto's cock slammed back into her, only this time bringing seven inches. "Gosh damn" Naruto said slowly pumping into the gasping woman, "Your asshole just keeps sucking me in. Kinda like it never wants me to leave" he bent down and whispered in the woman's ear, "Never leave eh, I like that idea".

Suki smiled through the mix of pain and pleasure and replied, "Oh hunny, we'll be together forever". Naruto grinned and began picking up his pace, expanding her asshole to further lengths. "Oh yeah" Suki moaned propped on her elbows in the girlyest voice she could muster, "You love my ass don't you. How does it feel to fuck my ass"?

"IT'S THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD" Naruto said with closed eyes as sweat fell from his forehead. He began pumping wildly, causing Suki's body to tense as she scream, "I'M GONNA CUM NARUTO-KUN. NARUTO-KUN IS GONNA MAKE ME CUM FROM MY ASS".

Naruto once again let out a loud grunt as he felt Suki's body tense and immediately tighten. Wanting to watch the woman he flipped her body over once again so she lay on her back facing him. Naruto moaned seeing her beautiful body, as she pushed her tits together; moaning and screaming from her orgasm.

"Oh no" he said feeling his release coming, "Suki, I-I'm gonna cum". The screaming woman only moaned and began yelled, "YES NARUTO-KUN, CUM INSIDE MY NAUGHTY ASSHOLE. FILL MY BOWLS WITH YOUR WARM SEED". Naruto grunted and he tensed causing every vain in his body to pop out of his muscled body.

"OHHHH YEAH" Suki screamed feeling his hot cum spraying into her asshole. Naruto's eyes crossed feeling the rest of his semen being emptied into Suki's wonderful ass. He yelled her name to the heavens as he continuously pumped into her ass, releasing everything he had.

Naruto fell next to the woman once he had finally finished. The woman grabbed his head and began cradling him into her amazing bust. Hearing snoring coming from the young man Suki smiled and said, "I'm gonna absolutely love our time together, Naruto-kun". She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his breathing body on hers, and allowed much needed sleep to take over.

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

"Naruto-kun" a beautiful woman called up a huge flight of stairs, waiting. "Hold on sweetie" a male voice answered, the voice coming from a room somewhere up the stairs. The woman waited with a smile until she saw her boyfriend walking down the steps with a box in hand.

"Is that the last of it hunny?" she asked looking inside the box, making sure her husband had grabbed everything. Walking to the moving truck outside Naruto set the box inside saying, "Yup, are you sure you're ready to move, Suki-chan?"

The woman smiled and brought her small body close to his answering, "For the last time Naruto-kun, I'm perfectly happy getting out of this place". Naruto frowned looking at his home for the past year saying, "Alright, although I'm gonna miss having a house with forty two rooms".

Bringing their lips together Suki moaned, before breaking away and saying, "Don't worry baby, as long as were together we'll have our own paradise". Naruto chuckled at his wife's words and picked her up bridal style.

"C'mon Suki-chan" Naruto said cheerfully with a smile, "Let's get to our new home". The couple had decided after their wedding moon, that their house was to spacious and the wanted something more homey. They chose a smaller house down in the mountains, not because of money issues but because they wanted to live a normal life.

"So Naruto-kun" she said resting into her husband's hard chest as they walked towards his car, "What are we gonna do when we get to our new home?" Naruto grinned down at his wife before whispering, "I think we have a new bed to break in". Suki smiled and squealed with glee before kissing her husband again.

Driving down the road Naruto and Suki took one last look at their old mansion and Suki said, "Good by lonely memories" she then looked at Naruto smiling, "Hello new ones".

* * *

Ok  
So I edited a little bit and added more.  
What does everyone think?  
Please review!


End file.
